


Cháno, Kerdízo

by Its_Never_Enough



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lee is a cyclop omg, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Never_Enough/pseuds/Its_Never_Enough
Summary: Each person has a sacred place.Some in the small forest that they found near the road, others in their daily routine of reading the newspaper in the morning, and others simply inside their head.And Gaara´s was his nursery garden.What will happen to him when he loses all that?A long (or short) story about a red-haired necromancer and a cyclops with a big eyebrow
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Cháno, Kerdízo

**Author's Note:**

> A little introduction to Gaara's life, and all the troubles he will have in the future.  
> *Edited because I just realized all the spelling mistakes it had, sorry to hurt your eyes u-u*

Each person has a sacred place.

Some in the small forest that they found near the road, others in their daily routine of reading the newspaper in the morning, and others simply inside their head.

And Gaara´s was his nursery garden.

It was not exactly his nursery garden, since he shared it with other colleagues from the academy, but that did not take away from him how beautiful and valuable that place became for him. Thanks to all the plants that he had brought from each trip he managed to make, which made this whole place more intimate for him, that he made it more _his_.

A paradise where he felt that he was the only one who could fully and carefully love and care for each plant and its variants.

That place was more than a sacred place, maybe a shrine would be the best way to put it.

* * *

A new day was beginning inside the academy, the bells were ringing simultaneously making the tired students go into a kind of trance.

Taking Gaara with them.

Studying until exhaustion and insomnia should not go hand in hand, since clearly, Gaara did not find a "moment of fatigue", even when his body begged for sleep, causing the consequences of his careless actions to come to him in the morning. His dark circles were getting harder and harder to cover with the dark mascara he always wore and his head seemed like it could be pulled apart due to the pain and fatigue he was feeling.

He promised his sister to go with the doctor of the campus, after lunch and after to visit his nursery garden, even if he knew that being in the nursery it was very likely that he would forget to go and would only have to spend another sleepless day.

He loved to procrastinate.

He went to his classroom without paying attention to anyone inside and sat next to Shino, a druid, which made it easier for him to be in the classroom since Shino never spoke. Although with the few times he saw him speak, he could see how some small insects peeked out of his glasses along with a small buzz coming from inside his body.

Quiet and weird, he liked him.

The first class went almost unnoticed by Gaara who began to doze in some moments, being awakened in several intervals by Shino, who moved his elbow secretly warning him that the teacher was watching him.

In addition to being quiet, the boy in glasses was very considerate of someone who did not even look at him.

Maybe a pink milk drink would appear on Shino's desk after lunchtime.

After spending four torturous hours of learning 'how to control your magic' with Ebisu-sensei, the second class began, now with Gaara in a "better state".

Teacher Asuma came in with a cigarette in his mouth, which even though it was not lit for the obvious reason that he was in a classroom, he kept sucking in some periods where his body relaxed while he explained each thing in that class, He was the first cigar addict that the redhead could see up close.

He began to write in his notebook each of the key and important words that his teacher said, while he put some graphics on the board and briefly explained each of the things he talked about, using technical words for spells and little jokes about cigarettes that escaped him.

The redhead was so focused on that class that he did not realize that they had already spent three hours listening to the teacher, until the bells began to ring again, in a repetitive and squeaky way.

Gaara thanked the first one that it was finally recess time, but he also cursed that because of the damn bells the pain in his head returned.

In a few seconds everyone in his room shot out in a noisy way, leaving the room almost empty, while he was still carefully putting away all his things, each thing bought with the allowance of his plants was too valuable to lose or break.

He turned his head towards the door when he felt Shino leave the room in a totally silent way, thanking him with a small movement of his head when the druid turned towards him when he felt that they were looking at him.

Shino only let out a 'Ummm' after nodding his head, disappearing on his way to the cafeteria.

Gaara finished packing everything, laying it neatly on his chair, and left the classroom when even the teacher had already left, directing his gaze to the bright passageway that would lead him to the food court.

He relaxed his body and tried to ignore the screams of the classmates who passed him, rubbing the bridge of his nose with growing anger.

He continued on his way without paying real attention to his surroundings, so he was scared when he managed to visualize a blonde spot approaching him in a fast way, forced to put all his senses in motion again, he lowered his hands from his forehead and directed her gaze straight ahead.

"Hi Gaara!", shouted a blonde girl next to him, it was Ino. "I have a request to make you", she continued speaking without waiting for an answer, settling into Gaara's field of vision, the redhead let out a sigh.

"What happened?", said the boy accommodating his arms to his chest and gazing into the girl's eyes with a brief look of confusion that was erased by his dark circles.

"Well as you know, I've been dating for a while with ... you know", the girl said with a noticeable blush as she tried to explain the situation. "I think you know her, right?. The pink-haired girl ...", she kept talking as she put her arms back and moved noticeably nervous. "And today she asked me to have lunch with her", she said now with a nervous smile. Gaara understood right away.

"So you want to miss today?", He said raising a pale eyebrow showing complicity.

"Not missing as such", replied the girl understanding the face of the redhead and making her blush darker. "I'll only be a little late", she said finally moving her vision to another side other than Gaara.

"For me, there is no problem", he responded by lowering his arms, if Ino was missing that meant more time to enjoy the company of the plants and maybe fall asleep (although that was unlikely).

It wasn't like he didn't like the blonde's company, he even liked talking to her about the meanings of flowers. But nothing compared to having the nursery garden to himself, in complete silence and harmony.

"Seriously?!, I knew you were the best !!", She shouted with an excited voice and a bright look, and although Gaara felt inside - deep inside - happy for the good relationship that his partner in plant care was beginning to have, he couldn´t help but frown a little at the sudden the raised voice of the girl was speaking with, his head now starting to buzz.

After praising him and telling him that he was the best person in the world, with a remarkably loud voice, Ino said goodbye with a wave of her hands and started to go to the opposite side of the cafeteria with a few little jumps along with a silly smile on her face, surely she was going to the healers' room where her girlfriend practiced, the place that Gaara tries so hard to ignore.

The redhead began his walk to the cafeteria again, walking like a bloody cranky until he reached the cafeteria, where he would grab a tray and serve himself the two simplest things anyone ever saw in their entire life.

Choosing an apple as lunch and simple mineral water as a drink, since he did not want to fill his body with energy, since his insomnia could worsen, even if it meant malnutrition.

He sat at a nearly empty table in one corner of the venue, with only two boys in the corner of the table. One with black hair with a serious and angry look and another with a high tail with a lost look. He thinks he remembers his sister describing a similar boy.

Without paying any attention to them or wanting to start a conversation with two strangers who looked like drug users, he began to eat, already imagining the quality time he would spend with his beautiful plants.

It was several minutes before Gaara could take the last bite of his apple, saving the heart of the fruit, he could try planting it later, quickly leaving that place to have more minutes with his beloved plants and stay away from the boys he just ate with, as he could feel the uncomfortable gazes of the boys towards him.

He walked down the aisles and stopped at a vending machine, buying the pink milk for Shino.

He came to the classroom and poked his head to check that there was no one.

Seeing that the classroom was completely empty, he quickly entered, went through all the seats to the last one in the back that the druid shared with him, ready to leave the milk.

But he stopped when he visualized a note on his side of the folder.

He looked at it for a few seconds where he could see his name written, confused, he left the pink milk on the boy's table, grabbed the letter, put it in his pocket, and left just as quickly as he entered.

He would read it when he got to the nursery garden.

* * *

He walked through the corridors, went through a rocky path that after a few minutes began to disappear until he reached a large arch of plants with a large sign made of them that said clearly.

"Magic Forest"

The 'magic forest' was an exact replica of the enchanted forests that students would have to deal with upon graduation and diligently dedicate themselves to the field of magic.

A replica in almost every way, with all the trees over ten meters high, the streams that flowed from some caves, the grass so tall that it stung your calves, the wet and cold weather and the monsters so fearsome, although the latter it was just a weaker imitation of it.

But to enter that forest you need to go in a group of at least three people, a teacher to guide them and permission from the director.

Because of what Gaara could not and did not want to enter in those moments, he took his gaze to the other side of the arch, turned around, and started walking towards the side of the large bars of the place, completely ignoring the large door and only concentrating on the front yours.

He walked until he reached a wall totally different from the rest, they were not bars, just a wall of plants that were divided and interwoven to make access difficult

Gaara looked at it conspiratorially for a few seconds, took a small breath, moved his fingers towards the wall, and let his magic _flow_.

Pale cream-colored particles came out of his fingers, moving as if they were alive until they reached the wall, when they made contact with the plants, their color changed to a darker one, while little by little they began to crumble like sand, giving way to what was behind that entire wall.

A nursery garden, _his nursery garden_.

On the side of the great forest only separated by three other great walls, and this time they were iron, a little smaller than the gigantic trees that loomed and gave the feeling that darkness reigned.

Until he was inside the nursery garden.

So big and bright, contrary to how it looks from the outside, full of plants with colors that someone would never think could exist, a tangle of poison ivy in a corner totally enclosed, with a small notice printed about not opening it and different warnings of what It could happen if you took them out, on the other side totally different plants that grew from the same floor and lengthened until they were bent in the triangular ceiling ... and, his favorites, the cacti, of different shapes and sizes, with or without a flower on top, spherical or almost rectangular.

Simply a _paradise_.

He playfully sat on the ground next to some large sacks of fertilizer and damp soil, grabbing everything with his bare hands and gently placing it in each pot.

Like a child playing with sand.

And so he stayed for several minutes or maybe hours (he wouldn't know it thanks to the poor vision the place had to the outside, because of the shadows of the trees) before he managed to visualize the letter he picked up in the classroom, that at some point had fallen out of his pocket.

He walked over to the letter, wiping his hands, then grabbing the envelope with both of his hands inquisitively. 'What will it be about?', was what he asked in a low voice to a cactus next to him,(he received no reply) while he turned the envelope to see if the sender's name was there.

Nothing.

He opened it a little nervous and read it quickly.

His face showed confusion.

"Hey, the principal just told me to you go to his office after lunch to talk about something about the nursery garden.

-Shikamaru "

It was the only thing he had written, a simple prayer wrapped in a yellow envelope, at least he knew who sent it, a certain Shikamaru.

Shit, he didn't even know who exactly this Shikamaru guy was.

But what most gnawed at his mind was that the director wanted to talk about the nursery garden, since he came to the academy, the team that took care of the place before him had always mentioned that they had never received a single complaint and that a lot less they were called to the director's office, something that was impressive since the director was one of those mysterious people who watched absolutely everything that happened and tried to change it for the better.

Apparently, he saw something that he wants to change, and that caused him anguish.

Without waiting long, he got up from the floor and tore off a piece of paper that he found there, to write to Ino everything that was happening in case she returned at any time. He cleaned his hands again and opened the wall of plants, ready to go to the office.

When the redhead left the nursery garden, he noticed that it was already quite late, since the sky was beginning to look more orange and smelled musty.

'What did he see that he didn't like?' 'What happened?' 'Have he noticed the faults committed by the members?' he began to wonder endlessly as his head worked to create different realities where he could only see his plants wither.

Just thinking about it made him want to vomit, he was not going to let them do something to his sacred place

* * *

He arrived at the office, which looked more like an old building, after a few long minutes that seemed like an eternity. The building was separated from the westernmost academy, guarded 24/7 by two guards on each side of the large door that held the place.

He approached a little nervous and was checked from head to toe before letting him in, he began to climb the marble stairs that were in front of him, with great care since he began to feel, from his back, how the guards watched his every movement.

He hated this place.

After an intimidating climb of stairs, he reached the door that had the director's name taped to it. 'Mr. Kakashi'.

He gave a little sigh, took the necessary courage, and knocked three times on the door. Being immediately welcomed home by the professor and secretary Iruka-sensei.

"Good afternoon, Gaara," he said with a small worker smile and let him pass. "The director was waiting for y-." He didn't even finish the sentence and Gaara rushed in, leaving the teacher behind, who wanted to swallow his embarrassment.

He stopped in front of the large wooden table, where the silver-haired director was sitting, wearing a black cape and his characteristic mask. It looked so powerful. But not so much as to remove the characteristic serious face of the redhead.

"Wow I thought you would never arrive", said the director, who was not the least bit surprised by the boy's sudden entrance or his bad manners with his secretary.

"Good afternoon director", he said with his serious face looking with a little nervousness. "I was in the nursery feeding my plants," he admitted without any resentment.

"As diligent as ever", he said with an amused voice, along with a remarkable smile behind his mask. "Although you should worry about yourself from time to time, you are so pale and skinny" he continued while moving his arms with amusement, that old man already knew about his sleep problems, he was clearly teasing.

"Thank you for worrying about me", he said without removing his serious face, 'Although it is none of your business', he thought a little annoyed. "Could I know what you called me for?" He continued with a colder aura.

"Oh how boring", he said amused, but now his eyes were not smiling "I called you to talk about the nursery that you take care of with other students". he continued looking at the redhead seriously.

"Did something happen director?", He asked a little uncomfortable by the look of the director.

"Well how do I tell you without it sounding bad ... You could pass out from not eating, you know?" He asked mockingly again, Gaara hated rambling.

"Don't worry about me, I had lunch a while ago" he spoke after a few seconds sounding a bit angry.

"Oh, well", said the silver-haired with a tired voice. "We will close that place," he said the last with a cheeky smile.

Gaara felt like he was going to throw up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it I would be very happy if you write it in the comments!  
> Besides I accept any advice about my writing, I am new to this!  
> Thanks for reading this!!
> 
> According to google translate:  
> Cháno , Kerdízo= I lose , I win  
> Parádeisos= Paradise  
> If I am wrong, I would appreciate it if you would tell me :D.


End file.
